1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to massaging devices, and more particularly relates to ball-type massaging devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Large massage balls have been previously disclosed for their use in exercising legs and back. Conventional massage balls which have been used by the user reclining on the ball and moving backwards and forwards with the ball at a position underneath their back have been disclosed. A problem with individuals having balance problems, for example some elderly individuals, is that when use of such massage balls is attempted the user can experience difficulty in maintaining balance and proper usage of the massage balls.
Consequently, there is a need and desire to provide a system for utilization of massage balls and exercise programs which will provide enhanced stability and ease of use for people including people having some difficulty maintaining balance on conventional massage balls.